The present invention relates to a lighter with a cigarette extinguisher, and particularly to a lighter provided with a cigarette extinguisher which is capable of cutting and extinguishing a burning head of a cigarette safely.
Conventional disposable gas lighters are cheap and small enough to carry easily; hence, they are very popular with cigarette smokers. However, it is sometimes necessary for a cigarette smoker to put out a burning cigarette immediately after lighting it due to sudden matters at hand. If the cigarette smoker throws the cigarette on the floor and treads upon it, the floor will often as not be blemished by the crushed cigarette. Furthermore, it is wasteful to throw a whole cigarette immediately after lighting it. In addition, if the cigarette smoker throws a still-burning cigarette into a garbage container, the burning cigarette would set fire to flammable materials within the garbage container. Also, if there is no ashtray available to the cigarette smoker and no convenient place to put a cigarette butt, the smoker must extinguish the cigarette and put it into his own pocket or back into the cigarette package, either way being dirty.